totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pora znowu powalczyć o wygraną!
http://static.wikia.com/totaldramapolishfanfick/pl/images/4/42/TDSurvivor1.png Miesiąc Wcześniej... Miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem zupełnie nowego cyklu z serii "Survivor" producenci programu postanowili zrobić casting na nowego prowadzącego show. Osoby, które były zainteresowane miały po prostu same wziąć udział w krótszej wersji programu "Survivor" o nową posadę walczyli najbardziej zaciekle Parvati, najlepszy strateg w całym "Survivorze" i Jeff, oryginalny prowadzący program. Podczas jednej z ceremonii Parvati postanowiła zrobić jeden z największych ruchów i postanowiła ostatecznie wyrzucić z rywalizacji jej największego rywala... Jeff'a... thumb|center|670 px Jeff'a ostatecznie przegrał walkę o posadę w nowym sezonie, który miał się rozegrać w Kambodży, a zwycięstwo Parvati w konkursie na prowadzącego było tylko kwestią czasu... Dzień 1 Uczestnicy przylatują kilkoma helikopterami. Na miejscu czeka na nich Parvati. Wszyscy wysiadając oczywiście zdziwili się brakiem Jeffa. Parvati jednak nie zwróciła na to szczególnej uwagi i z uśmiechem na twarzy powitała wszystkich w nowym sezonie, objaśniła zasady gry, które i tak wszystkim były znane. Uczestnicy patrząc po sobie nie byli zadowoleni z udziału niektórych uczestników, głównie Kat i Haydena... Rob (pokój zwierzeń): 'Par trzeba się pozbywać jak najszybciej, ja i Amber zdołaliśmy pokonać wszystkich... Inna sprawa, jeśli już zdążyli ze sobą zerwać. ''Jednak nie tylko oni zostali głównymi celami... Christina i J'Tia zostały równie zjeżdzone wzrokiem innych zawodników, jako, że średnio zasługują na miano "Gwiazd". Wszyscy sprawiali również wrażenie, jakby kompletnie nie wiedzieli kim są tajemnicze Natalie i Kelly. 'Ken (pokój zwierzeń): '''Heh... na serio nie bardzo rozumiem, co połowa osób tu robi... Za to na szczęście będą idealnymi pionkami, którymi będę mógł kierować. ''Aż w końcu nadszedł moment podziału drużyn. Parvati w dwóch koszykach miała po 9 przepasek, specjalnie opakowanych, aby nikt nie wiedział do jakiej drużyny trafia. Przepaski z jednego koszyka dała chłopakom, z drugiego dziewczynom. Następnie Parvati kazała rozpakować przepaski i przejść na matę koloru takiego, jakiego były ich przepaski. Uczestnicy zgodnie z instrukcjami przeszli na dane maty i w ten sposób uformowały się drużyny: 250px 250px Po tym jak drużyny już zdążyły się ustawić na matach Parvati rzuciła obu drużynom mapy do ich przyszłych obozów. Drużyna Brayout udała się w stronę dżungli, a drużyna Phleung udała się wzdłuż plaży w kierunku zachodnim. 250px Nowo utworzone plemię Phleung dotarło po niecałej godzinie na plażę, na której mieli założyć swoje obozowisko. Od samego początku najsilniejsi mężczyźni, czyli: Russell, Brendon i Colby chwycili się do tworzenia prowizorycznego szałasu. '''Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Muszę im pokazać kto tutaj ma rządzić. Nie powiedzą mi, że nie mam w tym doświadczenia! Prowadziłem najlepszą drużynę w historii Survivoru! Tymczasem Kass i Ken od razu udali się na bok by rzekomo pozbierać drewno, a tak naprawdę momentalnie postanowili zacząć strategizować. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Oglądałam grę Ken'ego w programie i uważam, że jest na tyle dobrym strategiem, że mogę z nim zajść do finałowej dwójki. Ken (pokój zwierzeń): Wolę mieć Kass przy sobie i jej nie denerwować, jak już nam wszystkim pokazała na prawdę potrafi namieszać w tym programie! Szałas powstawał, a tymczasem Jessica i Fabio zajmowali się stworzeniem ognia. Użyli do tego okularów od Kass, Fabio trzymał okulary, a Jessica dmuchała najmocniej jak umiała, żeby chociaż mogła zobaczyć dymek. Rozpalenie ognia było jednak trudniejsze niż im się wydawało, więc oboje siedzieli przy nie rozpalonym jeszcze ognisku. Dalej w obozie Russell i Brendan powoli stawiali rusztowanie pod prowizoryczny dach szałasu. Abi-Maria skupiła się na przekonania Colby'ego do sojuszu z nią kiedy właśnie nosili długie bambusowe pale pod budowę. Szybko jednak zauważyli to Brendan i Russell i postanowili z nimi pogadać. Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Sojusz facetów w naszej drużynie byłby idealnym jednak nie do końca ufam Ken'yemu i Fabio. Szczególnie Fabio już wygrał jeden sezon, a wydawał się przez długi czas niepozorny! Dlatego wolę zabrać ze sobą Abi-Marię i Jessicę. One na pewno są lepszymi sojuszniczkami. Russell w chwili przerwy podszedł nad ognisko przy którym już sama Jessica próbowała rozpalić ognisko. Zaczął z nią rozmawiać na temat pierwszych sojuszów i bez mniejszych problemów przekonał ją do sojuszu z nimi. 250px Tymczasem plemię Brayout po kilku godzinach błądzenia w końcu trafiło na swój teren. Tu jednak tylko Hayden, Laura i Mike chcieli się zabrać do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Rob momentalnie zaczął żartować z Natalie i Kelly, które od razu się zaprzyjaźniły. Gdy zostali na osobności, Rob postanowił utworzyć z nimi sojusz. Następnie zrobił to samo z Christiną, a jeszcze później z J'Tią. Ostatecznie zaczął pomagać Mike'owi, Laurze i Hayden'owi, do których dołączyła reszta, prócz Christiny i J'Tii, które jako jedyne postanowiły szukać wody pitnej. Zostawiając resztę samą, część zaczęła ich obgadywać. Natomiast J'Tia, podczas poszukiwań, znalazła wskazówkę podpowiadającą, gdzie ukryta nietykalność może być. Na jej szczęście Christina niczego nie spostrzegła. Gdy odnalazły studnię, J'Tia kazała iść Christinie zawołać resztę. Christina zostawiła ją samą, a J'Tia wykorzystała ten czas na przeczytanie wskazówki. Mówiła ona, że nietykalność ukryta jest w pobliżu... za to następna wskazówka, ukryta w nagrodzie jednej z zadań, pokaże dokładniejsze miejsce. J'Tia nie ukrywała zawiedzenia sytuacją, jednak gdy przyszła cała drużyna, udawała, że nic się nie stało. J'Tia (pokój zwierzeń): 'Gram dla siebie, nie mam zamiaru nikomu pokazywać tego, co znalazłam... ''W czasie powrotu, Rob wykorzystał okazję i na osobności założył sojusz z Mike'iem i Haydenem. Oboje zgodzili się, nie podejrzewając niczego. 'Rob (pokój zwierzeń): '''Za niedługo będę mieć całą drużynę pod kontrolą! I to ja zdecyduje kto wyleci, a oni zagłosują, jak ja chce. ''Ostatecznie oprócz odnalezienia wody pitnej drużyna tego dnia nie zrobiła nic... Nie mieli schronienia, nie mieli nawet przygotowanego ogniska. Za to drużyna utrzymywała swój dobry humor, oprócz Shane'a, któremu już pierwszego dnia zaczęło odbijać. Jednak drużyna olała jego głupie teksty i postanowiła zasnąć na suchej ziemi, co niektórym przyszło łatwiej, a innym trudniej. 'Natalie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jakoś inaczej sobie wyobrażałam ten kolejny sezon... Dzień 2 250px ''Drużyna po w miarę dobrzej przespanej nocy chciała zjeść śniadanie. Mieli już w obozie przygotowany gar, paterlnie i spory zapas ryżu. '''Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Musimy jeść! Inaczej opadniemy z sił. Więc dlatego kto może być lepszy w stworzeniu ognia niż Russell? Russell stanął na wysokości zadania i od razu rano zabrał się do stworzenia porządnego ogniska. Cała drużyna przyglądała mu się, bo nie wiedzieli za bardzo co ze sobą począć. Kass i Ken siedzieli z boku i głównie robili za tłum w plemieniu. Abi-Maria flirtowała sobie z Colby'm, a Brendan siedział obok Kat i Jessicy, które obgryzały swoje paznokcie w oczekiwaniu aż Russell stworzy ogień. Mijały kolejne minuty i godziny, a ognia w ogóle nie było. W międzyczasie znudzona Kass postanowiła pójść po wodę. Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Całe te zgromadzenie wobec Russell'a już mnie irytuje. Ta cała drużyna na nim polega jak na jakimś robotniku. Więc jakby nie patrzeć, taka jego rola, a ja postaram się przetrwać i dotrwać z Ken'em do finałów. W międzyczasie Kass postanowiła jednak poszukać wskazówek co do ukrytej statuetki nietykalności. Znalazła ją przy studni z wodą, była podobna co do wskazówki J'Tii. I również jak J'Tia postanowiła się nią z nikim nie dzielić. Poza tym wzięła ze sobą informację o wyzwaniu. Na początku Kass pokazała innym informację o nadchodzącym już dzisiaj wyzwaniu, wszyscy przyjęli to spokojnie. Ważniejsze było dla nich rozpalenie ognia i zjedzenie czegoś ciepłego. W obozie Russell po około czterech godzinach rozpalił ogień. Cała drużyna nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, oczywiście poza Ken'em i Kass, którzy siedzieli boku z iście stoickim spokojem. Po chwili Kat i Jessica zaczęły gotować ryż by wszyscy mogli zjeść coś przed zbliżającym się wyzwaniem. Kat (pokój zwierzeń): Mamy ogień! Na serio... nie mogę wyjść z wytrwałości Russell'a! Całe godziny pracował nad ogniskiem. Mam nadzieje, że jeszcze widzi mnie jako sojuszniczkę w tym programie... Kat oddała Jessice pieczę nad garnkiem z ryżem i poszła za Russell'em do szałasu, gdzie leżał i odpoczywał. Był tam sam, bowiem całe plemię już czekało na jedzenie przy ognisku. Kat usiadła obok Russell'a i zaczęła z nim poważnie rozmawiać. Kat zaproponowała Russell'owi sekretny sojusz, w którym mieli by na końcu być razem w finale. Russell uśmiechnął się do niej i przytaknął. Russell (pokój zwierzeń): Sojusznicy sami do mnie przychodzą! Ten sojusz z Kat może być jednak dla mnie szkodliwy. Wolę się skupić na moim oryginalnym sojuszu i z nimi spróbować to wygrać, ponieważ są tego naprawdę warci. Po skończonym obiedzie złożonym z samego ryżu drużyna wzięła potrzebne rzeczy i postanowiła udać się już na wyzwanie. 250px Drużyna Brayout zaczęła dzień bardzo ciężko. Wszyscy wstali obolali i zniechęceni do wszystkiego. Głównie było to czuć ze strony Kelly, która marudziła, że jest głodna, chcę jej się pić i ogólnie wyglądała jakby znowu miała zamiar odejść. Samozwańczym przywódcą plemienia Brayout mianował się Rob, który miał już sojusz z każdym z jego drużyny. Rob cały czas mówił J'Tii i Christinie, że mają iść po wodę, Natalie i Kelly musiały zebrać drewno, a Hayden, Mike i Laura mieli zająć się pilnie ogniskiem. W tym czasie Shane zniknął gdzieś w środku nocy. Rob (pokój zwierzeń): Moja drużyna dąży za mną jak za wodzem! Podoba mi się to i bądźcie pewni, że powtórzę mój sukces! Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Rob... irytujesz mnie, a nie jesteś wcale najsilniejszy i nie robisz nic poza dyrygowaniem innymi! Więc... zepnij tyłek i weź się do roboty inaczej sama się postaram żebyś odpowiedział za to. Rob siedział przy ognisku, gdy Rob i Mike próbowali wskrzesić ognisko. Tymczasem Shane znalazł się po kilku godzinach zguby i przyszedł cały przemoczony. Pół nocy spędził w morzu i nie miał zamiaru nawet z niego wychodzić. Cała drużyna była na niego nieco zdenerwowana, ponieważ każdy oprócz J'Tii i Christiny, które wróciły bez wody, ponieważ zapomniały butelek. Christina (pokój zwierzeń): To nie była nasza wina. Przecież każdemu się może zdarzyć zapomnieć butelek na wodę jak idą po wodę. Ostatecznie plemieniu Brayout nie udało się drugi dzień rozpalić ognia, wszyscy byli naprawdę głodni. Jedyne co udało im się znaleźć to kilka nędznych kokosów, które nie wystarczyły im na długo i wszyscy dalej byli bardzo głodni. Rob ponownie wygłosił motywującą przemowę (która nikogo nie zmotywowała). Drużyna poszła w strone, gdzie miało się odbyć pierwsze zadanie w tym sezonie. Wyzwanie o immunitet Gdy wszyscy przyszli na miejsce, Parvati czekała na nich. Zadanie polegało na przeniesieniu ciężkej repliki świątyni z jednego miejsca na drugie. Oczywiście między tymi "miejscami" był tor przeszkód, który drużyna musiała pokonać. Ale świątynię musi nieść tylko 6 uczestników. 2 uczestników musi przenieść czubek świątyni, a ostatnia pochodnię. Gdy drużyna przeniesie replikę na miejsce razem z czubkiem dopasowanym poprawnie, osoba z pochodnią musi zapalić ten czubek w wyznaczonym miejscu, co będzie oznaczać zakończenie wyzwania i zwycięstwo danej drużyny. Zwycięska drużyna nie tylko otrzymuje immunitet, który chroni ich przed pójściem na ceremonię, ale także całkowity sprzęt do rozpalenia porządnego ogniska. 250px W drużynie Brayout Christina i J'Tia niosły czubek świątyni, Kelly pochodnię, a reszta (Natalie, Shane, Laura, Mike, Rob i Hayden) nieśli replikę świątyni. Pierwsze przeszkody nie były trudne do pokonania, wiec wszyscy trzymali się razem. 250px Phleung było podzielone następująco: Kat niosła pochodnię, Jessica i Kass czubek świątyni, a chłopacy z Abi-Marią nieśli replikę. Równie im dość dobrze szły pierwsze przeszkody, jednak Jessica i Kass były znacznie szybsze i po kilku przeszkodach zniknęły z pola widzenia drużyny. 250px Przeszkody były coraz trudniejsze do pokonania i drużyna zaczęła zwalniać. Szczególnie J'Tia miała problem z utrzymaniem czubka świątyni, który jej i Christinie dość często upadał na ziemię. Dlatego obie dziewczyny były w strasznym tyle, dając przewagę drugiej drużynie. 250px Dla tej drużyny akurat nawet najtrudniejsze przeszkody nie były problemem. Jedynie Abi-Maria, jedyna dziewczyna niosąca replikę upadła i prawdopodobnie skręciła sobie kolano. Nie mogła już nieść dłużej repliki, więc wymieniła się z Kat, która niosła pochodnię. Jednak wymiana kosztowała ich trochę czasu i w tym czasie świątynia Brayout była na znacznym prowadzeniu (prócz J'Tii i Christiny, które nadal były w lekkim tyle). 250px W końcu replika drużyny Brayout dotarła do mety razem z pochodnią. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie brak J'Tii, Christiny i niesionego przez nich czubka świątyni. Okazało się, że dziewczyny zmęczone zwolniły do tego stopnia, że sobie po prostu spacerowały. Drużyna nie mogła zrobić nic, jak czekać na dziewczyny i liczyć, że będą szybsze niż drużyna Phleung. 250px Drużyna Phleung widziała, że Brayout byli z przodu, jednak nie mieli zamiaru się poddawać. Resztkami sił biegli do mety. Okazało się, że to właśnie się opłaciło. Na mecie, Jessica i Kass z czubkiem świątyni czekały na drużynę, która była w komplecie. Zawodnicy złożyli śwątynię i Abi-Maria zapaliła jej czubek za pomocą pochodni. Gdy czubek się zapalił, drużyna wygrała. Parvati z radością w głosie okrzyknęła drużynę Phleung zwycięzcami wyzwania. Niedługo potem przybyły zmęczone J'Tia i Christina, które zostały nieco chłodno przywitane przez resztę drużyny Brayout. Drużyna Phleung uradowana otrzymała immunitet oraz nagrodę, a drużyna Brayout musiała pogodzić się z porażką i zastanowić się, kto z ich drużyny opuści grę. Rob (pokój zwierzeń): 'To chyba oczywiste, kto wyleci... Christina i J'Tia nie są nam potrzebne, więc jedna wyleci teraz, a druga przy innej najbliższej okazji! Jednak wolę je utrzymywać w przekonaniu, że są bezpieczne... szczególnie J'Tię... kto wie, co tym razem zrobi, czując się zagrożoną! ''I tak obie drużyny poszły w stronę swoich obozów. Dzień 3 250px Cała drużyna świętowała wygranie ostatniego zadania. Mieli oni już zadbane ognisko i mogli w spokoju leżeć i delektować się dniem wolnym na pięknej kambodżańskiej plaży. '''Kass (pokój zwierzeń): Dobrze, że wygraliśmy zadanie. Nie czuje się jeszcze na tyle silna, żeby móc manipulować innymi, ale cóż. Im dłużej utrzymamy się w zwartej grupie tym lepiej dla nas. Kass leżała w szałasie, a koło niej przechodziła mało zadowolona Abi-Maria. Od razu podeszła do leżącej Kass i powiedziała, żeby poszła z nią znaleźć coś do jedzenia w dżungli. Ta jednak stanowczo odmówiła wprowadzając latynoskę w duże zakłopotanie. Abi-Maria (pokój zwierzeń): Wszyscy musimy coś robić tutaj w obozie. Nie dzielimy się na tych gorszych i lepszych, ale Kass... weź się do roboty, bo nie dostaniesz ryżu! Kass nie ukrywała swojego niezadowolenia całą tą sytuacją, ani również postawą Abi, która chciała ją wręcz wyszarpać z pod szałasu, Kass po chwili tylko pokazała jej środkowy paluszek i poszła sobie jak najdalej od Abi-Marii. Ta tupnęła i poszła do Colby'ego i Brendan'a, który pilnowali ogniska, żeby nie zgasło. Brendan od razu odwrócił się na widok wkurzonej Abi-Marii i ustąpił jej swojego miejsca. Od razu dziewczyna zaczęła się żalić z całej zaistniałej sytuacji. Natomiast w innej części Kat i Russell właśnie wracali z napełnionymi po brzegi manierkami na wodę. Po drodze omawiali nieco całą strategię, rozmawiali na temat tego, jak myślą kto będzie najgorszy w ich plemieniu itp. Głównie śmiali się i rozmawiali o różnych mało istotnych rzeczach. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że cały czas szedł za nimi Ken, żeby podsłuchać kto jest pierwszym celem w ich drużynie. Nie usłyszał jednak tego czego chciał i wrócił za nimi do obozu nieco zgaszony. Po kilku godzinach do obozu wróciła również zagubiona Kass, która przyszła idalnie na czas karmienia. Jessica nałożyła jej do skorupki po kokosie trochę ryżu. Spotkało się to z wielkim zdziwieniem głównie ze strony Abi-Marii. Kass od razu ją zaatakowała za to stwierdzenie i obie dziewczyny zaczęły się kłócić. Pomiędzy nimi stanął Russell, który próbował załagodzić całą tą sytuację, jednak z marnym skutkiem. 250px Po dwóch nocach bez szałasu drużyna Brayout w milczeniu zaczęła tworzyć wreszcie szałas. Nie był on ani trwały, ani i piękny. Głównie za sprawą tego, że Kelly próbując się za wcześniej położyć na podstawie szałasu rozwaliła go doszczętnie. Tylko dzięki silnej woli Laury i Mike'a udało się ocalić coś z tego szałasu, żeby cała drużyna nie musiała moknąć w wypadku deszczu. Rob głównie zacierał ręce, był strasznie zdenerwowany na Christinę i J'Tię za przegranie pierwszego zadania. Rob (pokój zwierzeń): Pierwsza ceremonia jest oczywista! Odpada jedna z "gwiazdeczek" tego sezonu, które kompletnie nic nie robią! Przegrywają wszystko, nawet nie umieją razem porządnie przynieść wody do obozu! Rob rozmawiał po kolei ze swoimi wszystkimi mini-sojuszami. Zaczął oczywiście od w jego mniemaniu najłatwiejszych celów czyli Kelly i Natalie, które były potencjalnie łatwe do przekonania. Od razu do nich podszedł i zaczął mówić, że powinny razem z nim zagłosować w nadchodzącej ceremonii na Christinę, która nie umiała nic zrobić. Dziewczyny przytaknęły mu i Rob poszedł dalej. Następnie zagadał do Mike'a, Haydena i Laury, którzy siedzieli przy "pięknym" szałasie ich drużyny próbując wskrzesić ogień. Ci również się zgodzili jednak w głosie Haydena i Laury był już inny plan. Hayden (pokój zwierzeń): Po co eliminować Christinę, która może być łatwym głosem do zdobycia? Jak pokazała w swojej edycji dzięki niej dziewczyny zaszły daleko, więc dlaczego by się nią martwić? Wyrzućmy groźniejszy cel dzisiaj! Wyrzućmy kogoś co robi równie mało co Christina i J'Tia, a do tego jest jeszcze dobrym strategiem! Hayden po wymyśleniu nowego planu podszedł do Christiny i J'Tii i powiedział im o tym, że według Rob'a, Christina dzisiaj wyleci. Ta o mało nie rozpłakała się, a J'Tia zauważyła, że to ona ma sojusz z Robem, podobnie jak Christina i Hayden. Dotarło do nich, co knuje Rob i trójka postanowiła pogadać z każdym na osobności i wyjawić plany Roba. Każdy był tak samo zdziwiony i tak samo wściekły na Roba. Jednak sam Rob, nie przeczuwał, co się stanie na ceremonii. Nadchodził wieczór, wszyscy zaczęli się szykować na nadchodzącą ceremonie. Wszyscy ubrali się w to co mieli najlepszego, chwycili swoje rzeczy i podążyli w miejsce gdzie miała się odbyć ceremonia eliminacyjna... Ceremonia 250px Zachęcam do posłuchania w czasie czytania! ^^ Cała drużyna Brayout przyszła na ich pierwszą ceremonie. Parvati siedziała już na przeciwko miejsc, gdzie mieli za chwile usiąść członkowie plemienia Brayout. Parvati poprosiła ich wszystkich, żeby zapalili pochodnie, które miały symbolizować ich życie w tym programie. Wszyscy szybko się z tym uwinęli i zasiedli na ich miejcach. Kelly, Natalie, Christina, J'Tia i Laura na przodzie oraz Hayden, Rob, Shane i Mike z tyłu. Wszyscy mieli zacząć konwersacje. Już na początku Parvati zaczęła od momentu, że to głównie przez Christinę i J'Tię drużyna znajdowała się teraz na ceremonii. Rob szybko przytaknął i zaczął przytaczać dziesiątki argumentów za tym, że to Christina miała wylecieć z programu. W pewnym momencie jednak odezwała się Laura, która powiedziała, że Rob też właściwie nic w programie nie robił. Parvati następnie zapytała się o szałas i ogień. Oczywiście drużyna Brayout odparła, że nie mają praktycznie ognia, a ich szałas prawdopodobnie już się rozpadł w czasie ich nieobecności. Parvati załamała się i określiła ich drużynę jako jedną z najbardziej dysfunkcyjnych w historii. Na końcu Hayden dodał, żeby wszyscy zastanowili się czy chcą być manipulowani, czy chcą wziąć grę we własne ręce. Rozpoczęło się głosowanie. Głosować szli po kolei; Kelly, Hayden, Christina, J'Tia, Rob, Mike, Shyne, Natalie oraz Lura. Po chwili Parvati wróciła z głosami... Parvati: Czy ktoś posiada Statuetkę Nietykalności? Osoba, która otrzyma najwięcej głosów będzie musiała natychmiast opuścić show. Zobaczmy jak dzisiaj głosowaliście... Parvati wyjęła pierwszy głos. Parvati: Christina! (Christina: 1-0) Parvati wyciągneła kolejny głos. Parvati: Rob. (Rob/Christina: 1-1) Parvati sięgnęła po kolejną kartkę. Parvati: Rob! (Rob: 2-1) Parvati wyjęła kolejną kartkę. Parvati: Rob! (Rob: 3-1) Parvati wzięła kolejny głos. Parvati: Rob. (Rob: 4-1) Rob z niedowierzaniem przetarł oczy. Parvati: Pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą z TD Survivor: Cambodia zostaje... ... ... ...ROB! Weź swoją pochodnie ze sobą, rzeczy i przyjdź do mnie. Rob zdezorientowany podszedł do Parvati. Parvati: Rob, plemię przemówiło! Parvati zgasiła pochodnie Rob'a. Ten odszedł i zniknął za drzewami. Parvati powiedziała na koniec, że to było czyste wskazanie drogi, jaką to plemię podąży przez dalszą część programu. Ósemka wzięła pochodnie i udała się do obozu. Rob (pokój zwierzeń): To plemie i tak było żałosne. Wyleciałem zamiast Christiny? Czy wy nie rozumiecie, że wbiliście sobie gwóźdź do trumny? Laura, Hayden mam nadzieje, że macie świadomość swojej decyzji! Na razie! Wciąż w programie W następnym odcinku... Kass i Abi-Maria kłócą się bardziej zaciekle, Christina jeszcze bardziej nie ogarnia co dzieje się w programie i ktoś znalazł pierwszą... statuetkę nietykalności! KONIEC ODCINKA Kategoria:Odcinki TD Survivor: Cambodia